Garrick Ollivander
- [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book1/chapter5/moment3/mr-ollivander New from J.K. Rowling: "Mr Ollivander"] |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Married |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes=Silver |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Ollivander *Geraint *Gerbold *Gervaise *Mother *Wife *Son *Daughter |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Hornbeam *Dragon *12¾" *Slightly bendy |patronus= |hidea= |job=Wandmaker |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= }} Mr Garrick - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book1/chapter5/moment3/wand-lengths-flexibility New from J.K. Rowling: "Wand Lengths and Flexibility"] Ollivander (b. 25 September) was a wizard and a world-renowned wandmaker and seller of handmade wands. Biography 1938 At this time, Ollivander had already been selling wands for at least a short while - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Riddle). Ollivander was the one who sold Tom Riddle his wand, made of yew and phoenix feather, although at that time it was unlikely he knew that Tom would later go under the name "Lord Voldemort" and commit hundreds of atrocities. 1971 In the summer of 1971, Ollivander sold James Potter and Lily Evans their wands: James's was mahogany wood, eleven inches and pliable, whilst Lily's was willow wood, ten and a quarter inches and swishy. 1991 In July 1991, Ollivander was introduced to Harry Potter, whom he had anticipated meeting for a very long time. After Ollivander introduced Harry to the basic secrets of wandlore, he measured Harry and eventually found him a wand: holly wood and phoenix feather core, eleven inches and supple. 1994 Ollivander temporarily left his shop in November 1994 to travel to Hogwarts Castle in Scotland, so as to weigh and judge the wands of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament - Chapter 18 (The Weighing of the Wands). He held his own wands in highest esteem but showed respect for Gregorovitch's work. 1996 In July of 1996, the Death Eaters broke into Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley and kidnapped him - Chapter 6 (Draco's Detour). His shop was locked up and empty, and many thought that he had simply gone into hiding or retirement. In reality, however, he had been abducted and forced into the cellar at Malfoy Manor - Chapter 23 (Malfoy Manor). He was tortured regularly, so that after a year there he was nothing more than an emaciated bag of bones hidden inside a thin layer of flesh. 1998 After two years' imprisonment, abuse and torture, with little to eat or drink, Ollivander was only barely clinging to life. One day in March, however, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were arrested by Death Eaters and brought to the cellar. Despite the strong likelihood of their being killed, they hatched a plan to escape, and with it sent Ollivander to freedom. Ollivander received immediate medical treatment and care; for just under a month he stayed at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur Weasley under their care - Chapter 25 (Shell Cottage). In April of that year he departed for Muriel Prewett's home, and then eventually back to his wand shop. He made Luna Lovegood a new wand, causing Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas some jealousy - Chapter 26 (Gringotts). Physical appearance Ollivander had wide, pale silvery eyes, and did not blink as often as most people would. He was noted to be extremely old. After close to two years' torture and imprisonment at Malfoy Manor, Ollivander was near death - Chapter 24 (The Wandmaker). His voice was hoarse, tremulous and feeble, his eyes more faded, bloodshot and protuberant than ever. Personality and traits Ollivander was very kind and respectful, and understanding of new visitors to his shop. He had an excellent memory, recalling the details of every wand he had ever sold, even sixty years later. However, he was slightly creepy, as he did not blink often, spoke in ethereal tones and held Lord Voldemort in great esteem. Even after having been tortured and imprisoned by Voldemort, he held the Dark wizard in high esteem. Name meaning "Ollivander" means "he who owns the olive wand" and is an old Roman surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards